Homestay Slayer
by The Element Of Insanity
Summary: the latest reincarnation of the Doomslayer takes in Demihumans that give him a handful, it brings new meaning to his life then just slaying the spawn of hell and sending em' back to daddy in little bits and pieces. But something BIG is on its way from Hell and it's Massive and powerful and it has a bone to pick with the Doomslayer. Doom 2016. OCxHarem with a hint of CyberDeamons.


Chapter 1: Miia

* * *

Ben's p.o.v [Ben's Bedroom]

I slowly open my eyes and try to get up but something was weighing me down.  
i look at what was holding me hostage in my bed.  
"Uh...come on Miia it's time to get up" i say as i gently shake her.  
"Five more minutes or better yet five more degrees" I sigh at that statement, she may be a Lamia (half human, half snake) and i may like it when this happens but i seriously need to get up today.

a few minutes later and i managed to wiggle out of her grip.  
"if it's heat you want then i'll go get the bath ready for ya" i say as i move to leave the bed  
"Nu uh" she replies as she wraps her tail around me forcing my arms to my sides and at the same time pulling me towards her chest.

considering that Miia's species is completely populated by females it's no surprise that they evolved to become more attractive.

"Miighhhhaaa" i tried to say but my voice was muffled by her breasts as she forced my head between her cleavage.  
"It's so warm and comfy i could just fall asleep again."  
'crap she's falling asleep again' i try and wiggle out of her grip again, but i accidentally touched the tip of her tail (which is extremely sensitive) this caused her tail to wrap tighter around my body.

"Gwaah... Miighha" i try and shout out her name but my head is still between her cleavage, and her tail constricting my chest making it hard to breathe properly.

i manage to loosen one of my hands which i use to tap her tail to get her attention, but it causes her tail to constrict even tighter.  
"mmm...Darling's so warm" she moaned as her tail moved back and forth.  
i begin to think about how i can get out of this situation, and i smile as i remember 1 of Miias' weaknesses, the tip of her tail is extremely sensitive (to the point even a touch can set her hormones off)

'How the hell did i forget about that?' i question myself, i suddenly feel her tail constrict even tighter.

'dammit have to hurry, starting to black out' i manage to move my head just enough so i could see where the tip of her tail was, after finding it i grab it.

"*muffled moan* Gasp.. Darling that is the tip of my tail" she says as she looks directly in my eyes trying to find out what i'm going to do now that i have the tip of her tail in my hand.

"Gurk... Miia" i try and tell her that she's suffocating me but i'm stopped as her tail constricts my chest even tighter.  
'i'm so gonna regret this later' i think to myself as i start moving my hand up and down on the tip of her tail.  
"Oh *moan* Yes *moan* Darllliiingggg!" she yells as she falls limp onto the bed.

her tail stops constricting me and begins to loosen to which i manage to wiggle out of her tails' grip.  
"Miia your tail was suffocating me" i manage to say between breaths as my body tries to force air into my oxygen deprived body.

"*gasp* Darling i'm so sorry" she says as she looks away from me with tears starting to appear in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey Miia look at me" i gently put my hand on her cheek and move her head so she's looking into my eyes.  
"i know you didn't do it on purpose, and there's no need to stain that beautiful face of yours with tears now is there?" i say to her as i wipe away the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, as i reassure her that i'm fine and not hurt.

"Now what do you say to that bath?" i ask as i know that because Lamias are cold blooded they can't make their own body heat.  
"Okay" she mumbles quietly.

* * *

[Bathroom]

i sigh as i turn off the tap as the massive Japanese style bath finishes filling with water.  
i begin to look around the room as i remember that not even a few weeks ago this was actually a very small bathroom.

*click*  
"Is it finished yet?" i hear Miia asked as she closed the bathroom door.  
"Yep it's all good." i reply and turn to leave but...

'crap nose bleed' i think as my nose actually starts to bleed a little, from looking at a now naked Miia doing a very sexy pose.

"I'll just be leaving now" i say as i quickly move towards the door.  
"Oh no you don't" Miia says and her tail once again wraps around me trapping my arms against my sides.  
"But Miia i had a bath last night" i whine at her.  
"But i wanted to try this mixed bathing thing i recently heard about" she said with a very cute sad face.  
"*sigh* look i promise that at some point i'll try mixed bathing with you, but not right now okay." i say as i look at her pleadingly.  
"Fine but you owe me darling."she says as her eyes sparkle with newfound determination, and with that she lets me go.

'maybe some tea will calm my nerves' i think to myself as i walk towards the kitchen.

* * *

[Kitchen]

"Hello , aren't you breaking and entering?" i say with a smile as i snuck up behind her.

"GAHH, How do you do that?" Smith asks surprised.

"Ninja" i answer with a shrug of my shoulders.

"so not that i mind the company, but what'cha doin' here?" i ask her.

"i'm here to make sure the Host Families (that' you) of the girls aren't engaging in any... prohibited activities." she said with a glance.

"I'm aware, ," i assure her, "Since you dropped Miia off here, I've been studying the law intently. so i'm fully aware of how the 'no interspecies violence' and 'no sex' rules apply."

"do you even realize that Miia is deeply in love with you?" asked.

"Yes i do know that she's in love with me, it's why we're even a couple to begin with. but going back to what you were just talking about, i honestly have no idea how that would even work." i replied.

"you guys have the parts that matter. you could find a way, and i don't see why you wouldn't want to do something with her anyway. She has a tight waist, ample breasts, and you can't deny that she's very attractive." said.

"All true," looked like she was going to say something but i continued, "But i also don't wanna end up in prison. if i end up in prison for anything, it's gonna' be for six months at most, and it's gonna' be because i beat up some idiot who was hurting children, animals or taking advantage of a demihuman, which would be worth the criminal record. i'm not gonna' spend the rest of my life in prison for something stupid like five minutes of pleasure"Smith chuckled.

"Excuse me. Five minutes?!" she snorted

"Darling, you're so funny." Miia said as she slithered in, taking a seat next to me and wrapping the tip of her tail around my ankle and kissing my cheek as she did so. My eyes went wide, and Smith was looking at her evenly.

"What was that?" she asked sharply.

"Oh, relax Smith, it's not like you've never been kissed by someone you love is it?" i asked as i waved off her question.

* * *

{Half hour later}

"Right well i better be off then. Don't you two do anything naughty you hear me." Smith said with a sharp glare.

"YES!" We both cry out.

*click*

"*sigh* Her visits always terrify me." i told Miia tiredly, bumping er hip as she dried the dishes in the second half of the sink next to me. She smirked and bumped back, yelping when i nearly fell over. i laughed at her.

"She terrifies me," Miia said with a visible shiver "I feel like she's trying to suck my soul from behind those sunglasses."

It took us only a few minutes to finish up cleaning from breakfast, and as i dried my hands, i saw Miia stretching widely with her arms thrown over her head, making her breasts stick out. i had just realized that her yellow blouse was soaked. i didn't even see it when it happened, but looking at her now, i could see her white bra shining through the cotton. i begin breathing heavily, my face flushed red. she saw me staring at her, and with a fiendish look in her eyes, a toothy smirk striking her cheeks, i could already feel her tail gently working its way up my legs.

"So... i was thinking about moving some of the furniture around in my room" she said coyly, slithering up to me cutely but with a much more seductive look on her face, "Would you mind helping me?"

i shot her a smirk back at her. i readily agreed. Miia squeaked happily and slithered down the hallway. taking a deep breath i followed.

as soon as i rounded the corner down the hall, i didn't even make it to Miia's room before she pounced on me. before i even knew what was happening, she had me pinned against the wall and was pressing her lips against mine in a passionate kiss only a lamia, and only one like Miia could do.

Was there any doubt why i loved the interspecies exchange program?

* * *

leave a review if you liked it so far. i love feedback as it help me to improve my writing skills. :D  
This is Element of Insanity signing off for now.


End file.
